There is an apparatus in which a sheet finishing apparatus is installed in a space provided in a main body of an image forming apparatus. When the sheet finishing apparatus is disposed in the space of the image forming apparatus, since the space of the image forming apparatus is narrow, there is a fear that an operation of taking out a sheet from a storage tray is difficult or an operation of removing a sheet jam generated in the sheet finishing apparatus is difficult.
Thus, it is desired to develop a sheet finishing apparatus in which the operability of and maintenance by an operator for the sheet finishing apparatus disposed in the space of an image forming apparatus is improved.